


Civilian

by WisbyWrites



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blackmail, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, False Identity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Reinstating the Civilian class, Unethical Medicine, Warnings May Change, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisbyWrites/pseuds/WisbyWrites
Summary: Evelyn, the RED Sniper's "sister", is hired as the team's Civilian with the expectation that the extra muscle will help RED and Mann Co. (under new management) recover from their recent trials and tribulations. Evelyn is a quick study when it comes to warfare, but when it comes to the people she's working with and against, she's rather dim. Soon after enlisting, Evelyn is blackmailed onto a path of seduction and backstabbing.This work was mostly written in 2013, so it includes my original characters for the RED Team as well as canonical mercs. I've altered it to follow the end of the TF comic series (assuming the series leaves the RED Team still breathing) without talking about it in detail.





	Civilian

     Mick didn't consider himself a lucky man. He'd died and been resurrected, yes, but that had nothing to do with luck. It had to do with the Doctor Frankenstein character the team was now toting around. As if he hadn't been the one grinning that smug, toothy grin when the bullets tore through him. Mick was a professional above all else, but even professionals have to be warranted some revenge. He'd find the right time, Mick was sure, and he'd repay the Medic in full.  
  
     But currently, Mick was too busy to fantasize about ripping the doctor a new one. RED, or what was left of it, was on the road. In a few nights, they'd be back in Teufort to return to mercenary work. They had a new boss, and though small, she was as bloodthirsty as the last. Now, the nine men and two tough-as-nails women were somewhere in Australia, saying their goodbyes to Saxton Hale and "Mags". The team was still licking their wounds. Mick was on a personal mission; to find a payphone and tell his sister how bad he is at dying.  
  
     Well, not sister, but pseudo-sister. Sort of. Another wayward Aussie unfortunate enough to be rocketed into the Mundy's care. Not that they were  _bad_ parents, but they hadn't exactly intended to be parents at all.  
  
     Evelyn Mundy. Evelyn Pomeroy, initially, but not for long after she used her Bambi eyes to weasel her way into the Mundy household. She and Mick had one thing in common: their backgrounds both involved absentee parents, one of them a drunk, both of them neglectful. At least her parents hadn't sunk the entirety of New Zealand. The Mundys were calm and welcoming people, even if they preferred their nonfunctional rocket to either of their adopted ruffian children. Evelyn tried very hard to ignore any past negligence when she stayed to look after them and the house during their last days. Evelyn was always a naive child, and her naivete continued into adulthood. It probably wasn't easy convincing herself that the Mundys felt that she was one of their own, or that they loved her as much as they loved Mick and the rocket he rode in on, but she did a good job of pretending. Children are good at playing pretend.  
  
     Mick clumsily limped his way out of the RV the team had stolen and tromped his way to a payphone across a dark, sketchy street. When he picked the phone up, it felt sticky. He grimaced, but dialed despite it.  
  
     "Hello?" Evelyn picked up, half tired, half scared. Prepared for bad news.  
  
     "Ev. It's Mick. We got it done." Mick heard the distinct sound of Evelyn holding back a sob. She laughed with relief.  
  
     "Oh, God, I'm so relieved. You're all alright? No one got hurt?"  
  
     Mick tensed. _She doesn't need to know._ "We all made it back in one piece. We'll reach Teufort soon."  
  
     "Good. When you get there..." Evelyn trailed off. "Mick, I wrote to Pauling." She confessed in a sigh.  
  
     "What for?" Mick asked. "Ev, please, tell me you didn't ask her to send me home. I need this job."  
  
     "No, I didn't. I wouldn't. But you still won't like it." Evelyn paused. "I asked her to hire me."


End file.
